


Unfinished Symphony

by TheGirlWithTheBones



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, i tried guys i tried, like L’manburg is an unfinished symphony, well maybe not bad, what am i supposed to do, when they keep saying poetic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheBones/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheBones
Summary: L’manburg has passed through many generations, but for all of them, the melody sounds the same.
Kudos: 3





	Unfinished Symphony

L’manburg is an  
~~unfinished~~  
symphony.

****

****

It draws you in,  
notes  
gorgeous  
and and beautiful  
and full of hope,  
and spits you out  
cold,  
empty,  
and alone. 

**Schlatt** heard it.

The melody began  
slow  
and  
silent  
as the votes were read out.

It echoed around his head, a crescendo of  
chaos.  
The tune was behind him with every decision he made;  
they were the background music as he guided Tubbo into in the box, complemented by the  
boom  
of the fireworks that ended his life.  
The notes burned his throat with every sip of alcohol he took.  
The song increased in volume when his heartbeat grew  
faster  
and faster  
and faster.  
It seems the symphony would end with his life.

But it didn’t.

Schlatt, in his final moments, wondered how no one else could hear it  
how no one else could  
see  
it.  
The instrumental that 

guided their decisions

lifted their hands

and told them to kill.

 **Wilbur** heard it. 

He was the composer, after all.  
He noticed as the notes matched the pace of his heartbeat, ringing  
louder  
and  
louder  
in his ears as he stood still in the final control room.  
The violinists lifted his hand to the button.  
The bassists extended his fingers.  
And like any good symphony, the conductor instructed the final note.  
It rang loud, as the  
~~death~~  
of any nation should.

Maybe **Tubbo** can hear it.

He still hears the laughter he shared with  
Wilbur  
and Tommy.

He still hears  
Schlatt’s  
Angry yelling when he made a mistake.

He still hears the  
ringing  
Of fireworks in his ears from his second death.

But only leaders can hear L’manburg wretched song. And a leader,  
Tubbo  
_thinks_  
He  
Is  
Not.

The tale of L’manburg is a sad one.  
A tale of a nation living far longer than it should,  
existing only on the ghost of a  
hope  
once  
had.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve haven’t written poetry in years, so any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
